Ashtot
Ashtot is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 37 games, hosted 2, and coached 1. Games played Main *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again - Miller *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June - Scientist *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia - Vigilante *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending - Townie *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse - Nurse *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest - Townie *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within - Town Veteran *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux - Townie *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Townie Mini *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack - Mafia Granny *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture - Miller *TBT Mini Mafia VIII: Pleasure Cruise - Gladiator *TBT Mini Mafia IX: This One's for the Birds! - Fool *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia - Mafia Goon *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves - Vigilante *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever - Mafia Goon (NikkiNikki's replacement) Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia II: Battle in Purgatory - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape - Town Roleblocker *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIX: Madoka Magica - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia - Mason (Pillow bunny's replacement) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens - Godfather *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia - Mafia Vigilante *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King - Town Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles - Mafia Bus Driver *TBT Unofficial Mafia LV: Sheepers Beware - Town Lynchee *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War - Town Veteran Games hosted Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum - Posts Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIII: Mafia Mafia - Posts Games coached *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia - Coach Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Observers Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Overall Player *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Overall Player *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Vigilante *TBT Scummy Awards III - Most Unique Set-Up Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' Category:Scummy award nominees Category:Players Category:Coaches Category:Hosts